


Ain't Gonna Be Your Press Darlings

by TheLonelyCastle



Category: Gone Home
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonelyCastle/pseuds/TheLonelyCastle
Summary: Sam invites Lonnie over to listen to some new music and be "rebellious teens"
Relationships: Yolanda "Lonnie" DeSoto/Samantha Greenbriar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Ain't Gonna Be Your Press Darlings

**Author's Note:**

> So I played Gone Home again and I love Bratmobile so I had to write this! You can find me @ hazyskies or theplanetinmoonlight on tumblr if you wanna see more of my stuff!

“Sam! We’ve gotta hang out some time when your parents aren’t home. I've got some kick ass music to show you!” Lonnie exclaimed excitedly over the phone. Sam had never heard Lonnie sound so excited before.

“Yeah totally!” Sam replied, “my parents are gonna be out most of this weekend because mom’s got some foresty thing she’s working on and dad’s seeing some relatives upstate.” Sam was so grateful for their absence, she loved her parents but god could they get on her nerves. It seemed like whenever Lonnie was over they got especially annoying. It seemed like every 20 minutes they would barge into her room and tell them to quiet down or to ask her a random question. That’s why they had to hang out in the attic or the basement to get some actual privacy. That’s where they could exchange those sweet kisses and kind words that her parents didn’t need to hear. 

“Hell yeah! I’ll bring the cassettes you bring the pizza?” Lonnie asked.

“Of course, see you soon, love you.”

“Love you too,” Lonnie replied and then hung up. Sam wanted to jump with excitement. It felt like they hadn’t gotten to hang out alone in so long. Whether her parents were home or they were surrounded at a show, they always were in the presence of others. Of course going to shows was amazing and Sam wouldn’t trade it for the world, but she liked to be alone with Lonnie sometimes. And anyway, Sam was always a little nervous about going to shows, especially the big city ones. She was always worried that her parents would somehow find out that she wasn’t actually at Lonnie’s to study or sleeping over at a friend’s house. 

Sam laid back down on her bed, staring up at the trees through her windows. Before she could sit and think more about Lonnie or wonder what she had to show her, her mom knocked on the door. 

“Sweetie, can you come downstairs and help me put away the groceries?” she said. Sam wanted to sigh and tell her no but she _had_ to get on her mom’s good side. If she had any reason to suspect that Sam was “getting up to trouble” as she put it, then she probably wouldn’t get to see Lonnie. So she obliged, dragging herself out of bed and taking the phone with her to put back. 

“I’m assuming you were talking to Lonnie on the phone?” her mom said as they walked downstairs. Suddenly Sam was petrified, _had she heard their conversation? Did she hear the “I love you?” or their plans?_

“Uh...yeah we just were talking about our test for next week, we might study this weekend,” she replied, trying to save herself. 

“Oh good! I’m glad you’re trying to take your studies more seriously like your sister!” her mom responded happily, clearly she hadn’t heard her conversation. And _of course_ , she had to compare Sam to Katie, _again_. It seemed like whenever she did anything her mom didn’t like, she just sighed and said how she wished that Sam was more like her older sister. Katie was smart and got awards and was spending an entire year on a different continent. Whereas in her mom’s eyes, Sam was a troublemaker who listened to loud angry music and got terrible grades. Sam was going nowhere and Katie was headed to amazing places. It was clear who the family favorite was. 

“Y-yeah, totally…” Sam said as they walked into the kitchen. If her mom believed that they were gonna be studying instead of blasting super loud music then so be it. 

\--

They were sitting in Sam’s room, pillows scattered across the floor, the tv silently playing reruns of some show that neither of them had heard of. As promised, Sam had got pizza delivered to the house, half cheese half pepperoni of course.

“So they _just_ came out with this EP and it’s killer,” Lonnie said, she had brought a cassette tape of a new Bratmobile record, _The Real Janelle_. According to Lonnie, she got it from some of the college kids that hung out at the arcade. One of them apparently went to school up in Seattle and bought a bunch of records and cassettes and was selling them. 

“He said that punk wasn’t his style and gave it to me for free since I beat him in _Street Fighter_ ,” Lonnie had said when she showed it to Sam.

“Fuck yeah!” Sam said, she’d loved Bratmobile, Lonnie had even got them into a show at a tiny bar a couple towns away. That show was amazing, she felt alive with energy. She’d been listening to “Kiss and Ride” on repeat ever since, most likely to the annoyance of her parents. She didn’t care though, she didn’t care if they thought it was “obnoxious rocker music” or whatever. She didn’t care that they didn’t like the swearing in the songs or how loud the guitar was. Sam couldn’t care less, especially when they played their annoying Earth, Wind & Fire albums in the car. If she had to listen to dad going on about his writing and endure hours of mom singing the same bland 70s pop song over and over again then they could hear muffled Bratmobile and Heavens to Betsy. 

Sam got up and put the cassette in her player, clumsily pressing the play button with her pizza greased fingers. She sat back down next to Lonnie on the floor, smiling as she took another sip of her slightly bland soda. The guitar of the first song blasted through the room and Sam was already excited, this _was_ killer as Lonnie said. Sam looked up and saw Lonnie grinning widely at her. 

“This is good right!” she said happily. 

“Hell yeah!” Sam responded, all of a sudden compelled to dance, so she did. Before the first song could even finish she put down her slice of pizza and stood up. She put a hand down to Lonnie, “dance with me!” Lonnie laughed and got up from the floor. The two of them danced around Sam’s room while the next couple songs played. As the fourth song, “Die” according to the cassette, started Lonnie grinned even wider. 

“This one’s my favorite,” she said, Sam could understand why. It was full of energy and slamming drums that Sam knew Lonnie loved. Lonnie screamed the lyrics, clearly having listened to the song multiple times before coming to Sam’s house. The two of them kept dancing as the song went on and Sam couldn’t have been happier. 

As the last song on the EP finished, Lonnie swept Sam into a sweet kiss. _This was the best night ever_ , Sam thought, kissing her girlfriend back. When they pulled away and laughed, then played the cassette again and again all through the night.


End file.
